left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Rifle
This article is about the '''Sniper Rifle'. If you are looking for the other scoped rifle, see Hunting Rifle.'' The Sniper Rifle is a Hunting Rifle variant in Left 4 Dead 2. The Sniper Rifle deals high damage against Special Infected while still killing Common Infected in one hit. This weapon is extremely accurate, as the aiming cursor is very tightly squeezed. It has a magazine capacity of 30 rounds, doubled that of the Hunting Rifle. It is a Tier 2 weapon. holding the Sniper Rifle.]] Tactics * The Sniper Rifle, along with the Hunting Rifle, is the most accurate weapon in Left 4 Dead 2. Using the Sniper Rifle's scope while moving allows the player (although slowed down from normal speed) to cover the team without stopping. Activating the scope tightens the cross-hairs faster than standing still. * Except when in Realism mode, every hit is a guaranteed kill on Common Infected, so headshots are wasted on them. Use the rifle's piercing ability by aiming at the chest to guarantee the best chance of striking many Infected in a line. The Sniper Rifle enjoys "infinite penetration" - so long as it doesn't hit a wall or a Special Infected it can't penetrate, the bullet will deal full damage and kill Infected in its wake. * In Realism mode, it takes two shots on Easy and Normal difficulties and three shots on Advanced and Expert to kill a Common Infected. One headshot will suffice on all difficulties. * It also has the power to knock back Riot Infected, unlike any other non-shotgun firearm. * Fire slowly. Although the Sniper Rifle has a good rate of fire, firing quickly is only effective on the Tank, Witch, Charger and Jockey, all of which require multiple shots to kill. * Reload strategically. Be aware that the Sniper Rifle takes significantly longer to reload than the Assault Rifle, and cannot be canceled like the Auto Shotgun, so keep your magazine full enough to protect team members from Special Infected. * The Sniper Rifle is one of, if not the best firearm to combine with a melee weapon, as it gives you something to rely on when surrounded by Common Infected. * The Sniper Rifle will penetrate as many Common Infected as you can line up in a single shot. Pros and Cons Pros * It can easily kill Special Infected that like to attack from far away, such as the Smoker and Spitter. * It can kill a Common Infected in one shot at any part of the body and can penetrate multiple Common Infected in a straight line, making it useful for tackling Hordes. * It is useful for attacking a distant Tank as it is closing in on the Survivors. * It has the highest penetration of any weapon in the game. * If you attach a Laser sight, moving while crouching will no longer reduce accuracy. * Like the Hunting Rifle, the Sniper Rifle has no decreases in accuracy when used while standing without the scope. * It has a magazine capacity of 30 bullets, larger that of the other sniping weapons, the Hunting Rifle, the Steyr Scout and the Accuracy International AWSM. Cons * Jockeys can be rather hard to hit because of their small size. However, if you aim for the body, you'll be more likely to pull off a headshot on them because their heads are low. * It is even slower to reload than the Hunting Rifle, meaning reloading in the thick of a fight can be dangerous. * When scoped in, you move slower, and it is harder to see enemies flanking you. * Like the Hunting Rifle, it may not be effective when Common Infected are surrounding you. Behind the Scenes In the first footage released, the Sniper Rifle's magazine was shaped like the the PSG-1's 5-round magazine, while later footage showed that the magazine is now shaped like the G3's 20-round magazine. Early footage showed that the Sniper Rifle used the Hunting Rifle's animations. However, the Sniper Rifle now uses new animations designed for it. Notes * The Sniper Rifle is modeled after the Heckler & Koch MSG90A1 sniper rifle, with some features from the G3 battle rifle the MSG90 is based on. It has the MSG90A1's stock, trigger group, and barrel (which has a AK-74 flash-hider in-game), but also has the G3's foregrip, bipod, rear sight, and scope mount. It could also be the (much rarer) MSG3. * Considering the logistics in real life behind the weapon and its availability in the U.S., the weapon is either a remnant of southern gun collectors (the MSG-90 is a rare breed, being available only to private weapon owners pre-1994, and the South has a large private firearms market), or, seeing the abundance of military and police special operations weapons, it is either from police use or the weapons were diverted from the US DOD DMR program, just as the FN FALs were diverted from western Asia. Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Weapons